The Date
by lightpathetic
Summary: Very AU. Human characters. More than twenty years after one important night, Zero and Kaname meet again for the first time. They have both moved on with their lives but decide to go out one last time. They say time heals all wounds. They're wrong. Kaname/Zero.


The Date

 _by lightpathetic_

 **KANAME** looked up from the laughing faces around him, aiming to make eye contact with someone else strategic as he worked the room. It was a soirée at the highly decadent Kazuhira Restaurant in …, its aim to be a meet and greet for the applicants of "LiveOne at Large", a competition with the prize of a substantial grant from his company LiveOne Investments. The other aim was to present several opportunities for publicity photographs.

The programme was in its fourth year and most of the winners had gone on to be profitable partners. He was looking forward to the chance to bring something new and innovative to the marketplace. The chance to change the course of history. He'd always been that ambitious.

Kaname Kuran, Mr Kuran to his employees, Kaname to his friends and most acquaintances – he enjoyed a healthy social life – found his eyes, despite the other avid attempts to get his attention, drawn to one individual near the wall of windows on the other side of the room. There was nothing particularly attention getting about the man, save for the short silver hair and the slightly battered leather jacket, but that was exactly what snatched Kaname's attention. It was just like another rather socially awkward man he'd been trying to forget. Kaname immediately became irritated with himself. He was still searching for him, even unconsciously. He had to stop. Get on with his life.

"Kaname?"

"…I'll be right back," Kaname replied, smiling charmingly as he excused himself and headed through the crowd. It was practically a reflex. He knew he would never forgive himself if he didn't make sure…

 **ZERO** stared out over the vast view of the city below and the mountains beyond, the skyscrapers, stone monuments and snow-capped peaks gilded by the setting sun. He enjoyed the simple things, always had, and right now, in this room full of people, some famous, some wealthy, he was simply enjoying the sunset and a fairly decent reproduction of his favourite drink, a potent pomegranate juice cocktail.

In truth, he was grateful for the potency. It made him think he could go through with...

"Hello."

Zero did feel the irritation of being pulled back into the fray but then he turned. He saw who it was and forced a smile to his lips, relieved that he was going to get it over with after all. It had been a long time. He probably didn't even remember…

"Hi, Kan… Mr Kuran," Zero began nervously. "I… don't know if you…" Zero offered his hand, ready to reintroduce himself but the brunette side-stepped it, going to the window, giving the exterior a long glance before turning back to the older man with the rapidly reddening face. He leaned on the glass and stared at the uncomfortable gentleman with some incredulity.

"You haven't changed a bit. You actually thought I _wouldn't_ remember you."

Zero did look away from the dark accusing stare in the handsome face before him and down to his drink. He'd had an idea that it would be painfully awkward but still he had convinced himself that the worse that would happen was that he would be ignored, the best, that he wouldn't be remembered. It had been over twenty years ago, he'd been much younger and… he'd made a bad mistake. One he'd hoped would be forgiven by now.

"I heard about Yuuki… your mother. My condolences."

"Thank you. It's been eight years but I suppose you were too busy to call…"

"Excuse me, I have to…" Zero turned to go. It had been a miscalculation, obviously.

"Wait. Zero. Wait…"

 **KANAME** , before he knew it, was holding his arm. He released it quickly before he caused further offence, before it was noticed by the many reporters milling about. It showed how much he'd been shaken by actually seeing him, an indication of his inner turmoil. As he'd approached he'd begged himself to turn back, leave him be. What if he wasn't the same? What if he was married and had a family? What if he hated him? But he'd kept going. It was like he was drawn irresistibly to the cliff, despite knowing he would fall over.

Kaname just caught himself from sticking his fingers into his hair. _Stop it! Calm down!_ He was reeling from being yanked into the past again. Zero hadn't changed much. If anything, he was more handsome with age, those cool-grey eyes improved by the sprinkling of wrinkles at the corners, his lips were even more inviting….

"I… I didn't mean to attack you," Kaname managed quietly. _That's it; smooth, collected._ "I'd wanted to say… it's been too long."

Kaname made himself appear relaxed, made himself smile charmingly but there was an uncomfortable edge that Zero picked up right away. He looked back into his drink but up again into his face, appearing resigned to having this conversation. Kaname would take that, for the time being.

"Do you live in the city now? " He needed to know where to find him.

"No. Over in … We came in for the LiveOne events."

"We?" Kaname glanced at Zero's empty ring finger and calmed his panic. He must mean his project team. "Oh. You have an application in with us?" Kaname tried not to convey his happiness at just this thought. All his information would be in a file somewhere.

"No. My fiancé does."

"Your... You're engaged?" Kaname did think the air had suddenly thickened. It was inexplicably hard to breathe. He felt crushed by disappointment.

"Yes." Zero found the strength to look him in the eye. That's right. He had a way to walk away from this awkward situation with his dignity intact. He turned to run his eyes over the crowd, an obvious attempt to escape. "You should meet…"

"Wait. Please."

Zero's eyes were in his drink again briefly but he looked back to Kaname. He was taller now, by a few inches. Zero had to raise his eyes to look at him.

"Yes?"

Kaname exhaled slowly as he glanced away to calm himself but he eventually found the nerve to look back into Zero's face.

"I want to catch up. You know… for old times' sake? I've often wondered what had happened to you after… you'd left."

Zero sighed and closed his eyes. He supposed he owed him, owed them still.

"I went overseas. I'd always wanted to volunteer…"

"Where did you go?"

"First Kenya, Tanzania… most of Africa, really. Then India, Pakistan…" Zero shrugged as if they were too many to mention. "I eventually ended up in Myanmar."

"Really?" Kaname leaned on the glass and gestured for a drink. He was surprised but then again, Zero used to talk about disadvantaged children and other societal ills with a passion that, well, had made an impression…

"Yes. I came back two years ago. I'd wanted a break…"

"Something happened," Kaname prodded. It wasn't a question. Zero did this whenever he encountered a problem that was upsetting: understatement and a shrug.

 _"There is a bit of water in the basement." Shrug._

Zero looked back at the brunette, a little surprised. He released a knowing smile as Kaname raised an eyebrow. He'd been caught.

"Several things happened, actually. The last straw was a car bomb that wiped out the school I was working on." And most of the personnel and children that were volunteering on it.

"Were you hurt?"

"No. Not really. A scratch." Kaname noted the offhand tone and the shrug. He was lying.

Kaname nodded, though, and sipped his drink.

"I looked for you."

"I didn't want to be found, Kaname."

Kaname let this hang there for a while, opening the old wound that didn't quite heal. He'd disappeared. Out of their lives. Just like a ghost. He'd even rented out his downtown apartment in less than a week and handed them over to this contracting firm that went on to finish the house without asking another penny. They knew what they'd paid him would never have covered even their mobilisation costs. It had been penance; they'd eventually come to realise.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I never thought I could do something like that. I'd just hoped you and your mother would try to forgive me."

Kaname took another sip of the amber liquid, his eyes never leaving his face. He wasn't in the mood to forgive just then.

Zero decided to change the subject.

"I saw the article in Vision about you." For a while he could do nothing but read and watch television. "Your software is practically everywhere. Yuuki always said you were brilliant. 'He just needs a direction' she would say. She must have been so proud of you..."

"Have you eaten yet?" Kaname interrupted, impatient with the stilted conversation and lack of privacy. "We could go somewhere, have some dinner and talk."

"I can't…"

"She would understand, surely. I was almost… your stepson..." Kaname's mouth twisted on this last.

"There you are, Zero. I was looking for you."

Kaname had been so distracted by the chance to… he didn't know. Get him alone? Take up where they'd left off? He didn't see when the other approached. All of a sudden there was a tall young man with tousled, brown hair standing there… with his arm around Zero.

 _What?!_

 **KANAME** had felt as though the years had melted away and he was back in the kitchen of their home; Zero cooking while he and his mother helped or watched him or simply argued with him about something Kaname'd done recently. Kaname used to get into trouble with his mother just so… he got his attention. Zero threatened to devolve into an annoying complacency with his mother if he did not. He remembered the way he and his mother would touch and kiss and how… insanely jealous he would feel. Enough to say something horrible to sabotage it all and gain his attention again. In fact, it was only when his mother was not around did Kaname even countenance being civil to him, him cherishing those gorgeous eyes looking only at him, pretending he was having trouble with his homework so he'd come in close, so he could smell him or "accidentally" touch his hair or his body. It'd been so easy. _He'd_ been so easy to manipulate. So desperate was he to do anything to get his future stepson to like him...

Yes, Kaname'd fallen in love with his mother's boyfriend. _Her_ fiancé. He'd been hooked from the day he'd first laid eyes on him, naked to the waist and demolishing the hell out of their bathroom. That's where it had started. The bathroom renovation which eventually led to the extra bedroom, then refurbished kitchen, then basement. He'd come highly recommended as competent and inexpensive. Turns out he did most of the work himself. Which suited them fine. He was extremely easy on the eyes, considerate and when his mother had finally gotten under his defences, very kind, friendly and knowledgeable, if a little stubborn and rough around the edges. He tended to be opinionated about certain options he thought would be best for the house. He said it spoke to him. He was so authentic, so adorable, they really didn't even think it was the slightest bit odd. Just irritating.

" **ZERO?"**

Zero turned towards the man behind him and smiled uneasily. The effect hadn't been one-sided. He too had been returned to those two years in the Kuran household. He'd come to be adopted by a wonderful, gregarious, compassionate woman and her son.

He'd been cautious at first, wanting only to complete the job the best he could and leave, back to his self-imposed exile before trouble caught up with him. They knew of course, that he was on probation from an armed robbery sentence, a crime he'd committed as a teenager. He'd been the getaway driver. It had been stupid. His only family, his parents, died while he'd been in prison so, he was alone, unwilling to go back to his neighbourhood and fall back into that crowd. He'd sold the family house, bought an apartment, and set about using the skills his father had taught him to build a small construction business.

He'd been at it for a few years before he was recommended to this family. Usually, single women ran the other way when they found out about his past – he was always up front about it and usually the information preceded him. Not Yuuki. But then, she had come from a similar, underprivileged background herself. More importantly, she wanted her castle on a budget.

Still, despite how careful he'd tried to be, he'd managed to mess it all up.

"Kaname Kuran, meet my fiancé, Kaito Takamiya…"

"Sorry?"

Kaname looked up from Zero's face to the man beside him, his arm slung possessively around his waist, the one that wasn't outstretched to shake his hand. Kaname was so focused on someone else claiming Zero, someone else… _male_ , he forgot existence...

"Mr Kuran?"

"Kaname?" Zero eventually said as Kaname appeared to zone out for a while. He was white, his hand appeared unsteady on his glass. No. This was not going well at all...

"When... you'd said 'fiancée', I'd thought…"

"Zero likes to do that," Kaito replied, retracting his neglected hand with a wry look at his boyfriend. "It's ambiguous enough so he doesn't invite... conclusions."

"That's not fair. I _was_ looking for you to introduce you but we got to talking…"

"I think," Kaname ventured, needing to change the subject. "I remember your project proposal. A remote medical diagnosis software?"

"That's right. It would go a long way to assisting people in remote areas. Zero's stories about his travels inspired me to …"

"You can relax. I'm not a judge."

"I guess I'm… just excited about the opportunity…"

"How did you two meet?" Kaname asked, unable to stop himself, sipping his drink to remove the telling huskiness in his voice born of intense jealousy.

"I'm a doctor. Zero almost got himself blown up in Myanmar. When he was transferred to United Hospital for his recovery I was one of his attending physicians. Of course, I couldn't wait for him to be discharged so I could ask him out."

"You were hospitalised because of the scratch?" Kaname asked, a facetious twist to his lips. Zero's eyes narrowed at the brunette, not appreciating him pointing out his lie.

"The scratch?" Kaito repeated, getting a little suspicious at the undercurrent between Kaname Kuran and his fiancé which suggested more than just a chance meeting.

"I'd told him I wasn't hurt badly in the explosion."

Kaito took that opportunity to hug his future husband and kiss his cheek, the corner of his lips. Zero suffered from more than a little survivor's guilt. He'd picked the village, arranged the financing, talked the local government and elders into letting him do it and was near finished when… it happened.

"It was more than a scratch. He was helping to unpack a container at the time. It saved him from much of the blast. The majority of his burns came from running in to try to save the..."

"Kaname doesn't want to hear all that, Kaito," Zero said firmly, unwilling to be the object of pity to Kaname, of all people.

Kaname would have begged to differ but Zero looked uncomfortable talking about it and Kaname could easily find out more given he actually knew where he was. Also, he needed to leave before he embarrassed himself. He couldn't believe it. Zero was engaged. To… to a…

He'd known it was possible, hadn't he? He'd thought it frustrating the way he'd avoided his eyes, avoided really looking at him or being near him because he had an idea why. He'd been in a few... liaisons by that time, even with older men. It had been increasingly obvious that Zero wasn't immune to him. Of course, it just made the situation that much more unbearable. The times they'd be relaxed, laughing, playing, touching... then Zero would realise what he was doing, what Kaname was encouraging him to do, and he'd pull away... for days. All defences drawn. Kaname would then set about being his most... recalcitrant until Zero deigned to relate to him to his satisfaction again. If his mother had been paying more attention to him, to the situation, she would have noticed the pattern and saved herself quite a few sleepless nights.

Kaname watched as Kaito rubbed Zero's back soothingly before dipping to kiss him again... and felt the powerful resurgence of an old childish impulse. He had to go.

"It was good seeing you again, Zero. Excuse me."

Kaname turned to head back into the party without waiting for an acknowledgement, thinking to do one more round of glad-handing before leaving. He did see the surprised look shot by Dr Takamiya to his silent partner before turning away. How did he know Kaname Kuran, CEO and major shareholder of the third largest company in … ? Wouldn't he love to know?

Kaname did think Zero should tell him. After all, it would explain why their trip here would be a short one.

 **KANAME'S** heart began to pound as soon as he heard the doorbell. He'd responded to the call from the Lobby, knew he was on his way up, but he was still nervous. He rose and checked his reflection, again, finally deciding to remove his tie.

 _What are you doing? It's been years! Is he even the same man…?!_

But that's exactly what he had to find out.

 **ZERO** raised his hand to press the doorbell again. He couldn't believe he was here.

The place was pure luxury: steel and glass surrounding plush cream rugs and marbled hallways, officious personnel and artistic décor. However, that wasn't why he was incredulous. After all these years he'd finally met him again, finally been able to _face_ him. Now he was here to… what? Beg? Why should it even make a difference? Especially after what he'd done…?

 **ZERO** had come up from the basement after a day of placing drywall. He loved hard, honest work and seeing a project come together. Sometimes he worked long hours without realising it. That evening he'd come up to find the house quiet. It wasn't unusual. They often left him to his work and had active social lives. He was steadily becoming a part of the family but still felt his obligation to finish the house. He'd become more invested in it now, that's all.

He'd decided to call it a day and get a shower, fix a sandwich, watch the game. He'd moved in – her idea after finding out he lived alone, ostensibly to make his life easier - but still lived in the spare bedroom despite his relationship with Yuuki. It was about respect in his eyes, especially for her son who seemed to be having some trouble getting used to their involvement. He felt like he should behave like a long-term guest until it was beyond a doubt he was not. As such, he tried to be unobtrusive and respectful of their space. Which meant he cherished the opportunities to completely relax in the empty house.

He'd come back out in just a T-shirt and cut-off sweats, fixed his sandwich and headed for the television room. He would watch something until they came home then head to bed. He'd been very tired. He remembered that. That and…

 **KANAME** reached for the door and opened it. He waited next to the door, holding it wide to invite entry. It was now Zero's move.

Zero took a deep breath, thinking it wouldn't do either of them any good to get angry. He ignored the smirk on the other's face and invited himself inside. He figured it was going well when the door merely closed behind him.

"Look. I don't know why I had to come all the way down here…"

 _All the better to see what you were missing_ , Kaname thought, as he moved into the living room area behind Zero.

"Do you want a drink before we go?" Kaname asked, heading for the bar in one corner.

"No. Thank you. Look, I called your office for an appointment and…"

"I'm fully booked. My assistant explained that to you."

"I just wanted to…"

"…So you have to come with me tonight or I may not be available for another three months. Which is it to be?"

"Kaname, if this is about what I did…"

"What do you mean? That I would deliberately inconvenience myself to punish you? There are easier ways to do that. Actually, I was trying to accommodate you. You'd said it was important."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to imply…"

"Ah, but you did," Kaname accused, rising from where he'd ducked behind the bar near a bank of windows. They were in his penthouse apartment in … and there was a view of an indoor infinity pool and then the entire downtown area. Zero did become mesmerised by this for a while…

"Here you go."

Zero suddenly roused from his stupefaction to Kaname on his right offering him a crimson liquid. He took it reluctantly, just to be polite. Kaname removed his hand and walked over to the windows, raising his own drink to his lips. It was non-alcoholic. He would be driving.

"I think Hanabusa explained that I'm due at an art launch, a dinner and a nightclub for a friend's party. The usual Friday night scene…"

"Kaname, I just wanted to talk about Kaito's…"

"Hold that thought," Kaname interrupted as the intercom began to buzz. He walked over to the wall and answered.

" _Sir, your car is ready."_

"Good. Bring it around. I'll be right down."

Zero felt some exasperation as Kaname downed his drink and took his.

"Ready? You look great, by the way," Kaname intoned, already heading for the door. He opened it and waited until Zero decided to go through with this.

"Thank you," he replied, as he walked out the door.

" **KANAME!** How lovely to see you!"

"Shizuka. You look gorgeous."

"Of course, I do. It's hardly a garage sale, Kaname. Who's this?"

"Shizuka Hiou, let me present Zero Kiriyuu."

"Are you an investor?"

Zero opened his mouth to take a stab at answering but Kaname was quicker.

"No. He's in construction."

"Oh… How interesting! Kaname, you really do have to tell me how you find these people..."

"I can only stay an hour, Shizuka."

"Oh, fine. Please enjoy yourselves."

Having run the gauntlet, Kaname looked over to where Zero was staring at a floor to ceiling vivid rendering of a vagina.

"This exhibition is about her sexuality."

"Do you mean… this is her…?"

"She'll show it to you if you want to make sure."

"I… No, thank you."

Kaname chuckled as Zero began to redden. He decided to relent a little.

"I'll make the rounds for forty minutes then we'll leave. Promise. You can time me. "

"Okay…" But he was gone. Zero actually turned around to find him ensconced in a conversation about one of the many wall mounted nudes. Zero decided to stop being angry at Kaname's highhandedness and simply drift along the area and look at the artwork until he was ready.

Kaname still refused to discuss Kaito's project. Instead, he'd been grilled in the car about where he'd gone and why. He'd had time to invent a plausible reason for going to Kenya besides "the ticket was available at the time". But from there he was able to say what drew him along to each village or town, using his skill and addiction to hard work to build whatever was needed. To contribute towards something good.

To forget.

Kaname did seem to listen avidly, interrupting only to ask about something he'd glossed over, which tended to happen when he spoke about Myanmar.

" _Are you okay now? Truly?"_

" _I still have a few scars, some loss of… sensation but it's much better than before. I think I am okay now."_

" _Good."_

He'd looked relieved but Zero couldn't be sure because they'd arrived at the … National Gallery and had to end the conversation. Zero was especially touched to find that despite… everything, he'd grown up into a smart, calm, confident person, very mature. He'd been easy to talk to, when he wasn't grilling him. Yuuki had done so well. But then, he thought, a lot of the problem had been him. He'd been right to leave.

To disappear.

Zero dashed the tears from his eyes quickly and did eventually drag his mind from the past to look at the pieces before him. He came to appreciate the artist's skill. She was fearless with her use of colour and the subject matter seemed to grab him in some indefinable way.

There was an abstract sculpture called "Violence and Passion" that made him want to buy it. It was a glossy waist-high green marble rendering of two figures that could be strangling each other or locked in passion. He loved it… but nearly had a goat when he saw the price.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Zero was startled by a voice on his left. He did expect to be ignored the entire time.

"Yes. Thank you. You are very talented."

"Thank _you_ ," replied the tall willowy blonde that had greeted them at the door. "This collection only took me a year. It practically _poured_ out of me."

"I am in awe. Your technical skill is on par with some of the best. Your eye is exquisite."

Shizuka hid her surprise at his praise. "Are you a collector?"

"No! I used to dabble…"

"As a _hobby_ , you mean."

Zero felt her censure. He began to blush again.

"Yes and… I had to learn a few things to coordinate and execute the cultural murals and artwork for some of the buildings I was in charge of. But I loved doing it. Helped keep me sane…"

"I know what you mean! Otherwise I would lose it, you know? Nothing clears my head like a huge canvas and what would manifest itself."

Zero laughed as she gestured wildly to illustrate, covering his mouth as was his habit as her colourful dress fluttered around her. He began to relax for the first time this evening.

"Do you like this piece?"

"I do. It reminds me of the mountains in Tanzania. Scary, dangerous yet beautiful…"

"You've been to Tanzania? Do tell…?"

"Zero's practically been all over the world, Shizuka. Building schools, I gather."

They both turned to the tall brunette standing just behind them.

"Oh. A do-gooder. It would almost be a shame to corrupt you."

"Who says I'll let you do that?" Kaname retorted, seemingly serious. "Are you ready to go, Zero?"

"Well, I…"

"Oh leave him, Kaname. I'll make sure he gets home okay…"

"I'm sorry. I promised him I'll get him back to his future husband in one piece."

"Oh!" Shizuka looked back at the rapidly blushing Zero with renewed perspective. "Figures. Well, it was lovely to meet you, Zero."

Zero nodded and smiled, not trusting his voice as he headed for the door. That… that…

"Dr Takamiya's right. You do like to pretend you haven't chosen a side…" Kaname observed as he handed his ticket to the valet.

"I wasn't pretending about anything. We were having a nice conversation…"

"She was trying to get you to go home with her. Right in front of me, no less…" Kaname wasn't amused by that.

"Why wouldn't she? Look, you're the one that wanted to do this. I just want to talk about…"

"Did you like that sculpture?"

"What are you…?" His brow cleared as he remembered. "No."

"You told her you did…"

"I was being polite."

"I see. The 'mountains of Tanzania' was just a line?"

"It was small talk. What does it matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter..." Not to a rational objective person… which he was not.

"No it doesn't! I came here to discuss Kaito!"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that. You were quick to bring him up earlier."

"Ah, so you do resent being reminded of your boyfriend when chatting up women."

"Are you trying to make me angry so we don't discuss this?"

"I guess I am trying to figure out why you're engaged to someone you don't love."

"That's absurd. I love Kaito…"

"You told him about me?"

"You? Of course. How could I not?"

"Liar."

"I told him what he needed to know, obviously."

"The sanitised version. I was almost your stepson. He must have been suitably impressed."

"Shut up."

"I wonder if I was your first male fuck. Tell me, did I pave the way for Dr Personality?"

The car came at this point, thankfully. Zero saw this as his cue to leave. He can get a taxi back to the hotel…

"Wait!" Kaname yelled, as he realised that the older man was half-way down the street. He left his car and the puzzled valet and ran after him. "Zero!"

"I'm wasting my time, aren't I? You're just toying with me for what I did."

"What did you do, Zero? Tell me."

"What…?" Zero rounded on the brunette, bringing them both to a sudden halt. "Is this a joke!?"

"No. I am deadly serious. You disappeared on me, Zero. I was never able to have this conversation with you."

"And you want to do this now. After all these years…?"

"If not now, when?"

"No. I can't do this."

Zero turned and headed off again, raising his hand to hail a cab. Kaname caught up with him again, pulling him around to look him in the eye.

"You owe me. You owe me that much."

Zero had no answer to that. What he had done… He turned and covered his face with his hands. This was a nightmare…

Kaname's face softened as he watched Zero's distress. He had been affected, is as affected as he was. He walked around him to face him, eventually reaching out to squeeze his wrists.

"This. This is all the more reason for us to do this. That's what happens when you run away. You don't solve anything. You just left three open wounds in your wake."

"I couldn't stay. I couldn't face…"

"Mom?"

"Prison."

"What?"

"I... forced you, Kaname. I was sure your mother would have called the police…"

"Woah. That's nuts. You didn't…"

"Of course, I did. How could you not remember? In any case, you were only fifteen. There is no way to rationalize out of that. What I did to you, and your mother, was despicable."

Kaname had to consciously close his mouth. Now he understood…

"I have to go."

"No. I want to talk about this…"

"For god's sake, why?!" Zero cried, his regrets making him reckless and emotional. He pushed Kaname away from him, not wanting him to touch him.

"You are wrong. About all of it. I'll explain but… I have to get to that dinner. Stay and we'll talk about all of it, including about your boyfriend. I promise."

Zero pursed his lips and tried to think on the situation clearly. This was pointless. It was revenge. Pure and simple. He'd finally moved on with his life and now he was back, hat in hand, begging for forgiveness. No. To hell with this…

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I am. I'm sorry I bothered you. I want to do right by Kaito but… I'm sick and tired of crying about the past. Just forget I came…"

"That's right, Zero. Don't forget. You're here for _him_. Your future husband. What will he do when he finds out you ruined his chance to 'help people'?"

"We'll get money elsewhere. We don't need this…"

"Is talking to me so hard you'll throw this away?"

"There's no guarantee you'll help! Someone this petty…"

"Who says I had anything to do with it? I told you I am not a judge…"

"Bullshit! We got the letter of rejection the day after we saw you!"

"Fine! Go! Just know if you leave you can't come back. That's it. Even when the other avenues close on you."

"What did you say?"

"I'm saying people talk. People will want to know why your spouse got rejected. We're under an obligation to..."

"You bas…"

"I'd be careful. I'd think about what's really important. If I were you I'd use the little bit of goodwill you have left with me to get what you want. I mean, face it; I don't need the competition. It's just great publicity. I can write you a cheque right now for the same amount. All you have to do is… spend one last evening with me."

"I'm not for sale..."

"No. Your future husband's idea is. I just want to talk. Just talk."

Just talk.

Zero turned to look down the street at a passing taxi, sorely tempted to walk away. Kaname held his breath.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"That night. The night you said you… forced me."

"Kaname," Zero said softly, his head lowered, knowing what this was really about. "I am sorry for what happened. I can't change it. I can't wipe it away. If I could I would take it all away. But I can't."

Kaname stayed silent for a while just staring at the beaten man. The thing was… that wasn't what he'd wanted. Not by a longshot. In fact, Zero's regret only made him more irritated.

"I'm going to the dinner. Come or don't come. It's up to you."

" **KANAME!** "

"Senri, Rima. It's good to see you both again."

"We were thinking of ordering…" Senri began, pointedly looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up at the last minute…"

"Who is this, Kaname?"

"Rima, this is Zero Kiriyuu. He's an old friend visiting me for the day. I thought I would bring him along. Zero, this is Senri Shiki and Rima Touya, my most cherished investors."

"You are so full of it, Kaname," Senri retorted, same bored expression on his face. "Pleased to meet you Zero. What do…?"

"I'm in construction," Zero answered, a subtle jab at Kaname by adopting his evasive answer from earlier. Kaname motioned for Zero to go ahead of him and sit down. The two men were still tense from their conversation earlier. They hadn't even spoken in the car.

Kaname hadn't wanted to speak as he had. All he'd wanted was to talk to him. Finally talk to him. To find out for sure… if it was gone.

Zero sat calmly as the others spoke about business. It was like before; he was surplus to requirements but he was okay with that. He checked out the menu, ordered something to drink and drifted in and out of his thoughts as someone spoke to him or when he had to order. Occasionally, Kaname would scrutinise him to gauge his mood, or would touch his knee, or thigh or his wrist. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was even familiar. He was familiar. But then, he'd never really forgotten him.

No. Far from it.

Zero looked up from his cup of coffee, a beverage to chase a very good meal, and realised that their hands were clasped. This startled him. He looked up at Rima, who sat across from him, with some unease but she winked and continued her heated discussion on wearable technology futures. Didn't Kaname care what people thought? Zero pretended to retrieve his hand in order to open another pack of sugar but kept it away from the brunette from then on. He was engaged. Kaname was the past…

 _So why do you still have it?_

"Look. I've got to get up early tomorrow," Senri declared on a point of contention he was about to lose. Kaname smiled, diplomatically conceding.

"Thanks for meeting me. We'll talk Monday."

"Count on it, right honey?" Rima confirmed, as she too prepared to leave. Her partner ignored her, which she took as agreement.

So did Kaname. He stood with them and shook their hands.

"Later then. We'll go now as well. I have Sara's party to get to…"

"At the 'Bloody Rose' nightclub. It's shameless, really. She should act her age."

"It'll be fun, Rima. You should come…"

" _Please_. Give my regards."

"I will. Goodbye."

"It was nice to meet you, Zero. I trust we'll see you again?"

Rima swept her eyes over them both, indicating she was under no illusions. Zero sensed a bit of payback in the offing.

"It was a pleasure as well. I will bring my husband next time. He would enjoy this."

"Husband? You're mar…?"

"Engaged," Kaname clarified in a clipped tone. The others eyed each other in surprise. They were aware of the way Kaname'd treated Zero during the dinner. They expected the conversation Monday would contain a subdued announcement.

"My commiserations, Zero. I certainly think marriage is overrated," Rima joked, patting Kaname as she passed to go. The brunette was nothing if not ambitious. She wished him well because she knew he was serious about this one. He was never like this with anyone.

"Ditto," Senri whispered to him as he passed. "Better to string them along. Safer that way."

"I heard that!"

"Of course, dear."

Kaname and Zero watched the affectionately bickering couple retreat before going to leave as well. They were initially silent as they waited for the car.

"You still have your big appetite. I don't know where you put it."

Zero smiled at the old joke.

"I work hard. It takes a lot of fuel."

"Still unrepentant about your gluttony, I see."

Kaname allowed a smile as he teased him but Zero did frown at this. He felt his unease again as the past intruded.

"I'm not the same, Kaname. That stupid twenty-seven-year-old is gone."

"You're telling me. I can't believe how much has changed. You chose a young _male_ doctor. Did Mom really have a chance?"

"Of course! I loved your mother…!" Zero couldn't believe he'd doubt that.

"When's the wedding?" Kaname demanded, interrupting.

That was the question, wasn't it?

"We have a few things in the works first…"

"Like FirstMed?"

"Yes, actually. It is a wonderful idea. It's worth millions..."

"You don't say."

"I do. Even people with access to hospitals will use it because it is far less expensive than a doctor's visit. I was sure you'd see…"

"The judges picked different finalists, Zero. I swear…"

"You're still lying to me."

The car came and they got in but Kaname could sense Zero was pulling away from him again. He'd loved the dinner. Zero had been friendly, even charming if he mostly stayed out of their conversation. Which was fine. It was a business meeting essentially. His calm patience had made the couple hours fly by, the natural way he'd accepted his touch had made his heart soar.

Senri and Rima were the first people to back him in his ventures and he never forgot it. Even though he had far more substantial investors now he never forgot them. His relationship with them meant they knew the struggle he'd had with personal relationships. Finding himself clasping Zero's hand was as much a surprise to him as to them. But in a way… it wasn't. It was as he'd suspected; he'd never stopped loving Zero.

Kaname did appear calm as he pulled away from the restaurant but inside he was in turmoil. He'd known as he approached him at that party he'd have no peace again. Not that he had much before. Everyone he met, everywhere he went, he looked for him. That smile, that glossy silver hair, the hot muscular physique and taut skin, that cool gaze that warmed when he laughed. That laugh... covering his mouth and gyrating with mirth as though a seizure was taking over his body. As if holding in a delicious secret. He liked to be quiet about everything except his work. The times Kaname longed to pull his hand away and share that secret. Kaname closed his eyes briefly. God, he even found his laugh sexy. How hopeless had he been?

He needed this. He needed to know that the Zero he knew was gone. He must admit it didn't help that he found out he was marrying a man. He'd been beside himself. All this time thinking he'd... manipulated him and he was actually able to reciprocate. Able to accept him. Why didn't Zero take him with him? Sometimes he'd think anything would have been better than this emptiness…

"Some lies, some truth, Zero. It is true that it is a good idea. But it is similar to other software that is currently in development. The grant does favour innovation. I knew this and I seized the opportunity to get your attention by expelling him early, knowing he wouldn't win."

Zero exhaled in consternation, writhing uncomfortably in the tan leather-clad bucket seat of the Rolls Royce Kaname had chosen for the evening, knowing Zero would probably not notice the car but would remember being comfortable. He did look ashamed of himself.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you were being…."

"Counterproductive?"

"Scum."

"Okay…" Kaname chuckled as he turned to head towards the city centre. "No wonder this date isn't going well."

"Date? I never said I would…"

"Exactly. See why I had to do what I did?"

"Why would you even want to do this? Are you trying to say you've forgiven me?"

"For leaving? Not really, but…"

"No. For hurting you."

"Zero. You did not…"

"You were a kid. Maybe you don't remember…"

"Zero, I remember every single moment of that night," Kaname stated emphatically, looking over at him. "Don't patronize me."

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore. Look, I think this 'date' is over…"

"No. You said we'd talk…"

"Pull over!" Zero screamed, removing his seat-belt.

Kaname gave him a pensive side-glance before checking oncoming traffic and swinging to the side near a shopping centre. He pulled into the car park and stopped, turning on the child locks on the other doors and switching off the car. Zero appeared to be quite interested in doing several thousand dollars' damage to the lock mechanism of the front passenger door before tiring and taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. The bastard…

"Why did you run away?"

"I would think that were obvious."

"Humour me."

"Kaname…" Zero tried to protest, the situation still raw. Kaname only sank back into the car seat, feeling no sympathy.

"I'm waiting."

Zero shifted away from the uncomfortable dark gaze. He hated thinking about that night, his weakness.

"I was on probation when I… raped you. It was self-preservation."

"Is that all?"

"No."

Zero leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"I couldn't face either of you. I knew you'd find me if I stayed here."

It was like everything he touched turned sour. Like this. If he had known that Kaname would still be this petty after all these years he would have begged off going to that soirée. But his relationship was already strained. Kaito was certain that he wasn't as committed to him as he could be. Probably sensing he wasn't as committed to him as he could be.

"I admit I still feel angry and hurt by what you did. Yes, even after all these years."

"Kaname, believe me. I never meant to…"

"But not because of what you think. Raping me…? I recall that the reverse was true…"

"You were a kid. Maybe…"

"You know better than that. I don't think you have _ever_ underestimated me like that…"

"Alright. You know what happened…"

"I do. Of course I do."

"So why…?"

"You ran before we could discuss it. Before I could tell you… how I felt…"

"Kaname, this discussion… I can't…."

Kaname reached out to turn Zero to face him, to make him look into his eyes.

"I… was in love with you."

"Stop it…"

"I used to close my eyes when I was with someone else and pretend they were you."

"Kaname…"

"When I saw you asleep on that sofa it was just after Mom told me you had proposed to her. She was wearing your ring. I just about snapped…"

"Kaname, please…"

"I knew you found me attractive. I knew Mom would be home soon. You were vulnerable, asleep on the couch and…"

"Stop it! That's not what happened…!"

"...I pounced. Simple."

Kaname stayed there and watched as Zero closed his eyes, appearing to reel from the information. He folded his arms and waited, a little invested in what would happen next. He didn't want Zero to hate him. Far from it. He wanted him to understand… how he'd felt. That he didn't want to ruin his life. Just to begin it with him. But what happened next did shock him.

"Zero? Zero…!"

 **ZERO** came to with Kaname leaning over him. His face registered confusion for a moment before recognising where he was. Then Kaname closed the gap and pressed his lips to his. There was the briefest of moments while Kaname worked his lips before Zero pushed him away and sat up quickly. He couldn't believe he'd just done that!

Kaname slipped back into the driver's seat but still watched Zero carefully as the other stared at him from the other side of the vehicle as if he'd lost his mind.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

Zero smacked his head. That was embarrassing.

"Sorry. I have a low blood pressure issue. It can make me…"

"Don't apologise," Kaname insisted, dismissing the frantic moments he'd had as Zero slumped back in the seat. "Gave me a chance to let you know a secret."

"What secret?"

"That night wasn't the first time I'd kissed you while you were asleep. How else did you think I survived all those months feeling… the way I do?"

"Kaname…" Zero groaned in consternation.

"Saying my name like that… doesn't help."

"Stop it!"

"Too late on all counts. Do you think ignoring what happened is going to change it?"

Zero turned away to the window, closing his eyes again.

"Do you feel like passing out again?" Kaname did sound concerned. That first had scared him.

"No. I feel like… I've hurt you terribly."

"Now who should stop it…?"

"All of what you said was a lie. Every word. You've convinced yourself of the lie in order to cope with what I did to you…"

"You're insane. I was on top of you when you woke up…"

"I knew you liked to kiss me when I was asleep."

It was Kaname's turn to become pale. He turned and fiddled with the air-conditioning he'd turned on full blast to rouse Zero.

"Now _you're_ lying..."

"The first time I remember was after your party for your fourteenth birthday. I had sent your mother to bed and was trying to tidy up a bit before I went home. I think I sat in the chair for a moment to rest… it was late…"

"I came down and saw you," Kaname said, taking over, his mind's eye back at that night. "You were in the chair near the staircase and I could look down on your upturned lips. I felt strongly that you were a gift…"

"I didn't know what to do. I just kept still…"

"I am so glad you did. I remember nothing else about that day."

"Kan…" Zero stopped himself, remembering what he'd said earlier. Kaname laughed mirthlessly. He was feeling a little too exposed.

"I thought you were joking, maybe checking to see if I was asleep so I didn't say anything. But the next time it happened I realised you perhaps had a crush on me."

"So you always knew how I felt."

"Your mother knew too. You flew into a rage whenever you saw us together. You weren't subtle."

"No." Kaname smiled. He wasn't.

"I thought it was a phase. I decided to be more careful around you…"

"I used to sneak into your room."

"You what?!"

"You slept a _lot_ more deeply then. Even seeing how exhausted you were at the end of the day used to excite me. It meant having my way with you. That I could introduce tongue …"

"You're not serious…"

"I loved your scent. I used to stick my nose in your hair and just greedily absorb it. Regardless of where the hair could be found on your person..."

Zero flushed as he caught his meaning, his eyes widening in disbelief as Kaname's eyes swept his body suggestively.

"To this day, I don't know how you never _once_ woke up to find my face in your..."

"Stop. Stop right there."

Kaname did stop, out of regard for Zero. But he was unrepentant, meeting his scandalised eyes easily, resignedly. With sombre melancholy. He remembered how he had felt then. Hopeless and desperate with a seemingly futile yearning he could barely tolerate for the older man . He dared anyone to do any differently in those circumstances and stay sane.

"Mother was the one that almost caught me," Kaname continued softly. "I was coming out of your room just as she was coming up the stairs. I had to duck back inside and stay in your room until she went to bed. I swore never to do it again. But watching my saliva dry on your lips changed my mind…"

"Christ." Zero leaned over again and stuck his face back into his hands. It was worse than he thought.

"Zero…"

Kaname came over to his side again. He began to kiss his hands, his face, his ear, nuzzle his hair. He couldn't believe he was here. Here…

"Stop…"

"Stop crying then. Stop trying to ruin a beautiful thing. I was happy. Deliriously happy you were there. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I l…"

"No! You're wrong about what happened, Kaname. About me!"

Zero was practically pressed into the door by this time, unwilling to see anything but his shame. Unwilling to see him. Kaname did feel the need to strangle him but realised it was getting deep into the night and he had one more stop to make. Maybe it was the break they needed.

"Zero, don't leave. I want you to tell me what you think happened…"

"This is pointless. It's been years. I'm about to be married…"

"Then you've nothing to lose by giving me a few more hours."

Kaname started the car and reached for his seat-belt. He waited until Zero roused himself and replaced his before driving off. One night club coming up.

" **SARA!** You look great!"

"Thank you! I was afraid you weren't coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kaname moved in to press a kiss to her cheek, knowing he'd be subjected to a rather comprehensive hug.

"I missed you! You work too much."

"I missed you too. I will try to relax tonight. We'll talk later."

Kaname's vocal chords were already strained by the conversation over the loud techno-beats in the background.

"Yes! Let's!"

Sara was about to resume her vigorous gyrations in a white spandex bodysuit and white feathered headdress, a brilliant vision under the black lights. But then she spied his companion. She tapped Kaname and pointed to him.

"Zero Kiriyuu. An old friend."

Zero summoned a smile to his face and his hand from Kaname's clasp. He'd started something when he'd allowed him to touch him in the restaurant. Not only did Kaname now feel entitled to claim him in this way, especially as a way to stop him from bolting, but… he was able to find that he liked it. He shouldn't allow it but he liked his touch. His…

 _It was still there…_

Yes, it was. And getting harder and harder to fight.

Kaname switched his contact to standing behind Zero and resting his hand on his shoulder. Zero was momentarily distracted by Kaname's body's warmth against his. But it was crowded. Maybe it was that simple.

But the way Sara looked at him suggested she didn't buy that either. She leaned in, still holding his hand.

"Where did you come from?"

Zero leaned in as well.

"I… I knew Kaname's mother. Ages ago. I was almost his stepfather." Zero added this last, hoping to remove the look on her face that suggested he was getting in deeper into a dangerous quagmire. But Sara raised her eyebrows and looked up at the suspicious Kaname behind him. He couldn't hear what they were saying. She played it up with that in mind, leaning in again.

"He changed your mind, didn't he?"

Zero faltered, realising he was fooling no-one. Kaname only saw his distress. He intervened.

"We're going to the bar, Sara. Get you anything?"

"No! Go enjoy yourselves! In every way."

Sara winked and turned away, beginning to dance as Zero blushed even further. He really shouldn't be here.

"Kaname. It's getting late…"

"We just got here. Come, let's have a drink and relax. We'll be gone in an hour."

Kaname had resumed holding his hand again. Zero hoped none of this would be televised, a vain hope given he'd probably brushed fourteen celebrities on the way over to the bar. He had been out of the loop while he'd been overseas but when he'd been recovering he'd gotten a chance to catch up on many things, including the fact that Sara Shirabuki, a famous designer in her own right, just had her fourth high-profile divorce and the size of the settlement with the cruise ship magnate had been obscene. There had even been some photographers outside…

However, Zero didn't feel as alarmed as he would have felt at the beginning of the night. It seemed a lot of the boundaries he'd had for himself had become muddled, particularly as he had been forced to examine how he felt about Kaito. He did feel… like he could stay married to him. He was very caring, smart, protective, confident and competent. Zero had been taken care of from the time he'd been admitted to the hospital. No real decisions, no plans. He'd just drifted, even into a romance with Kaito. What did he want? He began to think on it, considering that the pull to Kaname felt so much stronger. But he couldn't do it. There was too much between them. That was why Kaito was good for him. He was the best option possible. He was a new start; with someone he couldn't possibly hurt.

Zero had a chance to look around as Kaname was no longer controlling his attention. The place was huge. Basically a warehouse with strobe and pin-point LED lights in the ceiling with blue fabric coloured walls with light sconces and billowing fabric in underwater themes. In the centre of the room was a stage where a DJ was energetically playing some "smacking riddims" as the populace bounced sympathetically. Zero found it infectious, beginning to move as the beat reminded him of some of the gatherings he'd been invited to on his travels.

"Hi! I don't think we've met."

Zero looked around him to see who the man was talking to, then realised it was him.

"I'm Akatsuki."

"I know… I mean…"

The tall honey-blonde young actor, smiled and came closer to him.

"You are?" he queried innocently, leaning in to him, keeping eye contact.

"Zero. Zero Kiriyuu. Pleased to meet you."

"I saw you with Kaname. Is it serious?"

"Serious? Oh, you mean… No. We're old friends…"

"Are you in the industry?"

"No. I'm in construction," Zero was grateful Kaname had said this now.

"Construction?"

Zero was taken aback when the youth took one of his hands, raising it to inspect it.

"Yes. I can tell," the blonde purred as he caressed his long, perfectly manicured fingers over Zero's own work-roughened ones, testing his calluses, his muscles. "You seem strong as well as gorgeous."

Zero became rather uncomfortable as eyes travelled the length of him, pausing near his…

"Zero, there you are," Kaname stated as he manoeuvred himself between the two men, sliding his hand indelicately into Zero's and ousting the other man's resolutely. "Akatsuki," Kaname tossed coolly over his shoulder, barely remembering his manners.

"Kaname," Akatsuki replied in greeting, not budging an inch. The result was more than a hint of body contact between the younger men, evidencing an intimate comfort that wasn't lost on Zero. He looked away in realisation and a mental withdrawal from Kaname which only made matters worse. Kaname actually thought of punching the meddlesome blonde then shaking Zero until his head fell off. But really he was more angry with Zero, deeply hurt that he would concede him so easily and not claim him as he so desperately wanted.

Zero did notice that the atmosphere had become quite a bit frostier, however, as Kaname tensed visibly.

"Kaname, I was just… he came over..." Zero felt the need to explain. The brunette's eyes seemed to silently accuse him of some intolerable slight.

"That's right, Kaname. There's no need to become hostile. I was only getting acquainted with your next victim..."

"Excuse us," Kaname managed through clenched teeth as he began to nudge Zero away from the smirking award-winning thespian.

"So, you... know him?" Zero asked when they were a fair distance away.

"Of course."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant. Here. Try this."

"What is it?" Zero stared at the glass of purple liquid with suspicion.

"Good. Come with me."

Kaname seized his hand again and pulled him to one side of the room. He then turned back towards the stage, gesturing for Zero to follow suit. Zero did turn, trying the odd drink in the process – it was good – when he felt a wall of warmth at his back. Zero was startled by this, trying to pull away but there was a strong arm around his waist keeping him there.

"Kaname… I…"

"Shh. You're mine for one evening. Remember? And I... I am all yours. For one last night. What's the harm?"

Zero sipped the drink again, forgetting he'd been drinking all evening in one form or other. He was beginning to forget the harm, especially as his body really didn't want to be separated from him.

"…Insane."

"What?" Kaname asked, his lips brushing the shell of Zero's ear and sending a wave of molten excitement through him, his body swaying to the music, taking Zero with him, his hand splayed low, possessively, on his stomach.

"Nothing. I…"

His body was on fire. Kaname's body felt so hot, he wanted to fall back into it. Into him…

"What do you want? What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want, Zero," Kaname breathed into the fine silver hairs at the nape of Zero's neck. "You've always known."

Zero closed his eyes and turned in his arms, reaching up and trapping Kaname's lips into a kiss. His mind was gone. All he could feel was this need to connect with this man. His free hand slipped inside Kaname's jacket as his tongue sought more. Soon, he felt rather than heard a tortured groan from the brunette as he was enveloped and pressed against a column.

Zero broke the kiss, going to lick and suck Kaname's neck, enjoying the impatient, pregnant thrust it engendered. He gasped as a warm hand began to knead him through his trousers. He was already… He felt like he would die if he didn't…

Kaname pulled away cold, without warning, walking away a few steps as if to watch the act on stage. Zero pushed off the wall after a few moments, when he'd gotten his bearings, thoroughly shaken by the change in the brunette's demeanour.

"Let's go."

Kaname took his hand again and began to lead him through the crowd. Zero tried to pull away his hand. He was annoyed with himself. How easily he'd forgotten what he'd promised…

"Let me go!"

Kaname ignored him. They were soon outside again. The fresh air was like a dash of cool water. Zero's head began to clear. He became embarrassed by his behaviour. It didn't help that several flashes went off as he exited and headed towards the parking lot.

"Hey, Kaname! What did you say to Akatsuki?"

"No comment."

"How do you respond to his calling you 'frigid and emotionally constipated' on Twitter?"

"No comment."

Zero's suspicions about the odd episode were thus confirmed. Kaname and Akatsuki had been together. What was he doing? He had a fiancé!

"Kaname… Stop."

"Wait, Zero. Not here. We'll go somewhere and talk right now."

"Kaname. This is a mistake."

"Not now. Please."

Zero gave up. Instead, becoming calm again as he was led to the car and they got in, finally getting away from the cameras.

"Take me to my hotel, please."

"Not yet. I wanted… I want to show you something."

"No. I'm done with whatever game you think you are playing…"

"This isn't a game, Zero. I wanted tonight to be about resolution. I wanted to find out why you left us. How you felt…"

"Now you know, alright? Given the chance I'd still…"

Zero ground to a tortured halt. He'd tried so hard to atone. To change, but he couldn't stop this sickness. What was wrong with him?

" _This_ is why you're not beneath me right now," Kaname ground out. "This. All evening you've been afraid to even touch me. You tell me you think you did something horrible to me and I don't know why. The last thing I want is for us to make love again and you leave; run back to your fiancé or flee the fucking jurisdiction…"

"Then let me go."

"Zero…"

"This is the problem. I shouldn't be here. The past keeps getting dredged up when it shouldn't. I should go back to Kaito and let us get on with our lives."

Kaname started the car and pulled out of the lot and into the street. Zero put on his seat belt and tried to calm down again. Maybe, if he reminded him of his own life…

"You and Akatsuki were together?"

Zero saw Kaname's hand tighten on the steering wheel but otherwise there was no reaction. Or answer.

"Were you broken up very long?"

"Are you trying to suggest I'm rebounding from a bad relationship with him by hooking up with you?"

"No. I was just curious…"

"Good. Because you couldn't be more wrong."

Zero decided to be quiet, merely watching the streets pass outside the window, savouring being here next to him one last time.

" **ZERO?** Zero…"

Zero awoke to a warm embrace and someone nibbling his lips. He jerked forward as he realised he was still in the car.

"I'm sorry. I dozed off."

"I understand. It is late. Time to get out of the car."

Zero turned to get the door, forgetting the seat belt but it was released for him.

"Where are we?"

"The helipad. I'm taking you home with me."

"Wasn't the penthouse…?"

"That's my apartment in the city. I have another house on the coast where I keep my stuff. I want to show you something and you get to see the city from the air. Who wouldn't take that offer?"

"Kaname. I'm tired of this…"

"I also have six bedrooms. You can stay over and be back in time for you flight back to your boyfriend. Promise."

Zero looked behind him to the helicopter. It was a two-seater. A two-seater…

"You… are flying that thing."

"Yes. Unless you are offering."

"Oh god…"

"Are you afraid? I'm a very good pilot."

Yes, he was afraid. His life would be in his hands. That was chilling in itself. But did he really want to leave? It was the last time he would see him…

"Do you have parachutes?"

"…Yes."

"Okay. Let's go."

 **KANAME** was smiling as he closed the refrigerator and regarded the bowls of chocolate chunk and vanilla ice-cream on the counter. Zero had just risen from falling out of the helicopter and kissing the ground before coming into the house. This was because he'd done one roll. Just one. He did think Zero would walk back to the mainland as he threatened. Kaname hoped he wouldn't leave at all.

He took a few breaths to steady himself. His life had been more than just pining for his first love. He knew that. But every moment had been tainted by his loss. Every moment. And now for him to come back into his life like it didn't matter… It was almost too much.

He used to despair, thinking that he was probably married with children somewhere, trying to shock himself into moving on. Instead he walks back into his life with a future husband not much older than he was. It was little wonder he'd only tossed him out the competition. He'd wanted to… to… throttle him.

Kaname took another breath and took up the bowls. He was so nervous. But he needed this. Needed to know if he had a chance. It was the least he could do to repair the damage he'd done to his heart.

 **ZERO** turned from the view of the water as he heard the footsteps. The house was on a cliff and the back was a wall of glass overlooking the ocean. It was a gorgeous view, even in the dark, the half-moon lit the ocean and surf with haunting glow that seemed to touch his soul. Zero had almost begun to relax and forget the flight by the time Kaname came back.

"Here. I brought you ice-cream. Comfort food."

Zero reached out and took the bowl, almost disturbed by the contents. Another past favourite. It's like he took notes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Your home is beautiful."

Kaname smiled and walked over to a sofa to sit down facing the wall of glass.

"I do own several. But I prefer this one. It's my sanctuary."

"Did you bring Akatsuki Kain here?"

Kaname became irritated by the question, hating for anyone else to intrude here, but he sensed that Zero was testing his resolve. He decided to surprise him by telling the truth.

"No. Never. He's never even been on the helicopter."

"Really?"

"Really. Sit down?"

Zero turned away from the view and came to sit in a chair facing Kaname.

"Where are the servants?"

"Dorothy only comes during the day. We're completely alone."

"Oh."

Kaname smiled at the note of discomfiture and began to eat his ice-cream.

"Okay," Kaname finally said after they'd eaten in silence for a while. "Tell me what you think happened."

Zero took a deep breath to steady himself. The self-loathing was coming back.

"Do we have to…?"

"Yes, please. It's between us, isn't it?"

Zero closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, trying to detach from the pain.

"As I said, I knew how you felt. I tried to be careful around you but… you became a temptation. I watched you grow from a scrawny bookworm to… I don't know. You were more confident. More…"

"Sexy?"

Zero winced in disgust. He hated himself.

"It was deliberate, Zero. Did you think I wouldn't try to become more desirable to you?" Kaname asked offhandedly, as if he hadn't spent months trying to figure out what Zero liked to see him wear based on frowns, eye-rolls and surreptitious lingering looks.

"…That night," Zero breathed as he tried not to become distracted. "I fell asleep on the couch knowing I shouldn't. I began to dream…"

"Don't give me that…"

"About you. I don't know why. It just started happening. It was a shame I was determined to keep to myself…"

"You should have told me…"

"I remember I felt a kiss. I woke up and you were over me. Right there."

"I know. I told you…"

"I was already hard. For you. And... you were right there."

Kaname sat back at this. He began to listen. Could he be…?

"I could have pushed you off or waited until you left but... I wanted to continue. I wanted you. Your lips, your body. I wanted to be the one you allowed inside you. I knew you were sexually active. You would come home smelling of where you'd been and it made me insane. Worse, I had to pretend to understand. Tell your mother you were just being a kid, told her you were smart enough to not get yourself into trouble, encourage you to make better choices. All while I was…"

"What?"

"Trying my best not to… compromise myself."

"God, Zero. If I had known...," Kaname interjected in exasperation. "I was trying so _hard_ to make you jealous. To make you claim me. If you'd have given me the slightest encouragement, the tiniest hint, I would have stopped. I would have been yours. They were _nothing_... "

Zero lifted both hands and gestured to stop him, a throw-back to how they used to relate to each other as the years seemed to peel away from them; the excited teen and the beleaguered young potential parent.

"You're missing the point, Kaname."

"Am I?"

"Yes. That night _I_ made the move on _you_."

"Nonsense."

"I did. Try to remember. You were over me kissing me as you liked to do. You would have left eventually but… I pulled you into my lap and deepened the kiss. I was tired of fighting. Your mother was away, the house was quiet and you were on top of me… filling my senses with your... All I could think of was having you."

"You're wrong. I don't remember it like that…"

"Because I left. Because I didn't stay to face any of you. You went ahead and blamed yourself…"

"No. I wanted you…"

"I know. And I took advantage of that. I made you undress me, pull my shorts off…"

"No…"

"I pushed your head down so you would take me in your mouth…"

"I…"

"I pushed you onto the couch and pulled off your jeans. You began to cry when I began to... draw on you. You closed your legs to stop me but I pushed them apart…"

"Stop…"

"I took you. Hard. You were crying loudly but I couldn't stop myself. I was lost in my own lust. Selfish and uncaring. I couldn't stop moving into you until…"

"Stop!"

"…I saw her in the doorway. Staring at me like…" Zero's face crumpled into a mask of disgust. "Like… I was…"

"I… need a drink."

Kaname got up and left the room, walking quickly down the hallway to the kitchen. He had a bar in the living room but he ignored it knowing he needed to escape. He searched for the stock of liquor he knew was in the kitchen wildly, pulling cupboards without care until he found it. Taking only a moment to remove the cap from the bottle of whiskey before knocking it back. It burned like hell but he didn't care. He did stop though after a couple gulps but only because he began to sob. He dropped the bottle to the counter and covered his face, continuing to cry like his mind would break. He didn't stop for a while, even when he felt a hand touch him, arms wrap around him to hold him to the warm body, whose scent he still remembered.

"Kaname! Shh…"

"I can't… I…."

"Kaname."

Zero decided to just hold him until he stopped, which he did after quite a few minutes. Eventually he quietened but stayed against Zero's shoulder, just staying in contact.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising," Kaname demanded, wincing as the moment of peace began to dissolve.

Zero stayed silent for a while but said again.

"I'm so sorry."

Kaname lifted his head and pulled away going to walk around the counter to face the older man, wiping his eyes impatiently.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Are you trying to irritate me?"

"You don't know how many times I've wished that I never came into your lives. When I realised what was happening with you I should have left. I should have left there and then. But I loved your mother. I loved you. Not exactly like a son but I had convinced myself that it would pass. I was a fool…"

"We both are. That's the tragedy of this. I can't believe what's kept us apart all these years were these lies…"

"Lies?"

"You actually do think you'd raped me, don't you?"

"I did. You were just a kid, Kaname, and I remember…"

"I was crying because I'd finally gotten what I'd wanted. That's what sickens me. You, who had destroyed my capacity to love anyone else, _you_ were off away from me torturing yourself about my crying, and it was because it was the best night of my life.

"I can't _believe_ you don't remember how much I wanted you. I was nearly crazy from the feel of you inside me. I didn't even hear the door. I didn't even realise why you'd pulled away from me until the screaming..."

"Stop it! Can't you be honest for once? I distinctly remember forcing you to...!"

"You know, it had crossed my mind that you were practically a virgin, Zero," Kaname countered in grim realisation. "The way you blushed when I crossed those boundaries you'd tried to carefully erect between us, how unsure you looked when I flirted with you... I'd even planned what our first time would be like. How patient I would be. How I would concentrate on your pleasure. How I would put you at ease about what we were doing together. How I would distract you from all the other useless noise in the world that wanted to separate us by using every trick I knew to make you so insane you'd have no choice but to see _me,_ fuck _me_ , and not my mother's kid.

"Despite all that, my mother's _kid_ still showed up that night with not much of a plan beyond kissing you. I didn't realise how much I had to lose at that point. I thought the worst you would do if you wanted my mother was just blush again, pat me on the head and dismiss me like you usually did. But you kissed me back... You chose that fucking moment to kiss me back and I didn't know how to handle it. I just... attacked you..."

"No! That's not what happened. You were fighting me. I remember pushing you, holding you down. You were trying to... shove me off of you but I was too strong..."

"What do you mean, Zero?" Kaname sneered, tempted to be as brutal as he felt. "When did I find the chance to 'fight you' between sucking the hell out of your cock and fucking it?"

"You know what I mean! You tried to stop me...!"

"Zero... God," Kaname actually rolled his eyes, backing away to pull at his hair in frustration. " _How_ are you this naive? Has no-one _ever_ pushed at you while making love? Believe me, if no-one tries to 'stop' you at some point, you aren't doing it right."

"No! You're lying to me! I know what happ...!"

"Zero," Kaname insisted, leaning forward onto the counter, meeting his eyes. "If we'd had the chance to have a functional relationship I would have taught you properly. You would have known to slow down when I behaved like that, to elevate my hips so your thrusts would have felt so full, so long inside me I would have done nothing but trap you with my legs until you _broke_. I would have shown you how to run your hands over my skin until I began to shudder in ecstasy, tighten around you and suck you even deeper inside me. You would have learned how to kiss the back of my knees so I would begin to grab at you rather than push you away..."

"Stop it..."

"No. It's time you replaced those lies with what actually happened. I _was_ overwhelmed by you, how I felt about you... Maybe I did mindlessly push at you to get some relief. But the last thing I wanted was to separate from you. I was so turned on by you, Zero... another few minutes and I would have adjusted to your rhythm anyway and come all over your..."

"Stop it!"

Zero again closed his eyes. No! He needed to remember the truth. The horrible thing he had done. The betrayal. The way Yuuki had _looked_ at him…

"No! Look at _me_! For _once_ just look at me. I love you. I've always loved you."

Zero did look into his face, his tear-reddened eyes. God, he was attractive. Always had been. But…

"That's crazy, Kaname. You don't know me. It's been… two decades since you last saw me…"

Kaname almost visibly recoiled at this. He did wonder about that. Whether he was crazy to be this smitten over someone he'd met as a teen. His rational side sometimes harangued him when he met other people and found them wanting for no other reason than they weren't him. He'd been to therapy. He'd been told he had been taken advantage of when he was most vulnerable, things he'd told himself. He'd tried to hate. To forgive. To forget.

He'd tried it all.

But he still could never feel that way with anyone else. Zero's kiss tonight had done more for him than anything he'd done with a partner since that night. Was it the thrill of the forbidden? Who knows? But Kaname preferred to believe that it wasn't craziness or perversity. Just the simple truth that he'd already found him. The one person under normal circumstances he would have spent the rest of his life with. Boring? Romantic? Perhaps. But the way he'd felt when he'd realised it was Zero standing by those glass windows in the restaurant waiting for the right moment to leave… was indescribable. It was like coming home. Like a relief after a long swim through treacle. Like…

Like, that moment of pure happiness and comfort he'd found at dinner when he'd slid his fingers up from Zero's wrist and into his fingers, and the older man had clasped them without more. Naturally. Like he too had found what he'd been looking for. It was a long while they had sat together like that. Sharing a simple, wordless, uncomplicated communication of enduring affection between two people that the world couldn't touch. A long while, during which he could savour finally feeling... whole.

Kaname met Zero's eyes resolutely. He knew the truth. Zero'd already told him in all the ways that mattered.

"I love you and you feel the same way. Why else are you here?"

"Kaname, you know why I'm here! Kaito! I'm engaged to be married to him. I love _him_."

"Who? Your doctor?"

"Yes!"

Kaname wiped his eyes and straightened. He took the opportunity to cover the whiskey but left it on the counter.

"How long have you been engaged?" Kaname queried, almost nonchalantly.

"That's not the point."

"I think it is."

"I was recovering from an injury…"

"You were discharged months ago."

"My private life is my concern. I don't have to explain it to you!"

"And so the defences are up again. I thought we were making progress."

"Towards what? You can't think I'll break up with Kaito and…"

"You can't break up what you never started. Maybe," Kaname came over to stand close to Zero, leaning in as if to offer his lips, "maybe you were waiting for me too."

Zero pulled away and turned to put some space between them.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Does he get the grant?" Zero turned and met Kaname's gaze defiantly. He hadn't forgotten why he'd come here, why he'd been made to stay.

Kaname sighed and looked away from the glare. He was stubborn. Had always been.

"I explained to mother what happened. She did forgive you. Eventually."

Zero's eyes closed on this, his fists clenching. It was like his body wanted to physically reject even this tiny bit of kindness. Like he didn't deserve it. He eventually opened them to release the tears.

"I always knew... how precious she was. I wanted so much... to be worthy of her." Zero wiped his eyes and drew a deep, deep breath. "I wanted to call her. I picked up the phone so many times…"

"But you didn't."

"There was nothing I could say. Nothing I could possibly say."

"You were right, you know. I did lie."

"I know. It doesn't matter now…"

"Earlier. I said I did it to break you up. Actually, I did it because I was tired of waiting. Mom did tell me you two were engaged that day. I made a decision then and there to let you know how I felt. I came home early and saw you on the couch and rather than wake you up I gave in to temptation. I told you I loved you and I kissed you. Kept kissing you, rubbing you through your clothes, telling you over and over again I loved you until you woke up. I was so scared you would reject me then… you didn't. You didn't and I …"

"Leave it! Why do you need to do this? It's over! It's in the past!"

"Because! Don't you see? You ran away telling yourself you'd hurt me and it's not the truth! You've spent years punishing yourself when all I've been doing was looking for you. Don't you understand? If only I'd been patient. If only I'd waited, I could have had you. I'm distraught because I made the wrong decision at that time and I... _lost_ my chance to be happy!"

"Kaname, please... I can't do this. I can't!"

Zero turned on his heel to leave. His eyes filling with tears. He didn't understand why he'd done it. Why he'd given in. He'd loved Yuuki. He would have done anything for her. They had briefly discussed their age gap but he didn't care. She was kind, accepting, tolerant and honourable. He'd found her charming and sensual. He'd loved her. He'd wanted to marry her and be a good husband and father. They had discussed everything about him. Everything. She'd trusted that he'd made his choice and would be faithful to her… and he blew it. With her own son. Her own son…

"Zero! Wait!"

A son who hadn't recovered from what he'd done to him. Who couldn't seem to see that he was the villain. How many people in his situation had been tempted and resisted? He'd wanted to be one of the good people. But…

"Zero! Stop!"

He didn't. He was in the foyer; the door was in front of him. What had he said? There was no coming back?

Zero was pulled around and held. He fought but Kaname was strong, holding on despite the abuse. Zero eventually settled into his shoulder and cried, unable to stop himself. He cried for everything good he had lost, including Yuuki, including the people that perished at the school. Kaito and... Kaname. Zero sank onto the marble floor near the potted palm and Kaname followed still holding him, still making him stay. He understood that only the two of them could help each other. Could give each other peace.

Kaname took the tie from his pocket and began to wipe Zero's eyes with it. Zero noticed the odd implement, as if trying to hold on to something besides sorrow. He reached up and pulled it from Kaname's fingers, admiring the checkered design, steel-grey material that shimmered in the light. He turned and noticed Kaname hadn't been wearing a tie, his collar unbuttoned. The tie would have enhanced the glossy, blue, crisp suit and purple shirt he was wearing. He was going to wear a tie… for him. Zero reached up to touch the neck of the shirt with the tie. It would have been perfect. He looked up into Kaname's eyes, all while he ran fingers inside his collar…

They were kissing. He wasn't sure who had moved first but the next thing he knew he was unbuttoning Kaname's shirt, trying to get more of his skin. Kaname was pushing off his jacket and grappling with his belt…

"Ow!"

"What? What is it?" Kaname rasped, his mouth already regretting divorcing itself from Zero's throat.

"I'm on something hard…"

Kaname's mind threatened to short on the thought of something hard and Zero but realised what he was talking about. He lifted himself off of Zero and felt beneath him. He was wedged against the stone edge of a planter. He exhaled in some irritation. He didn't want to move and break the spell. Perhaps they would make it to the living room…?

But Kaname stood and assisted Zero to his feet, remembering the other thing he'd wanted to do. He then kissed him again. Zero submitted to the kiss, unwilling to engage his mind right now.

"Come. This way."

"Where…?" Zero asked as they turned left instead of right to the living room.

"You'll see."

They went past the kitchen to some stairs. Zero began to realise where he was going…

"Kaname…"

"Just a little further."

Zero was led up the staircase and up to a pair of double doors. Kaname pulled him ahead of him, then slid his hands around his waist to open them.

Zero was trying to engage his brain, even as Kaname was resolutely nibbling his right ear, reaching with no difficulty, he noticed. But as the doors opened he immediately struck by the view of the ocean, similar to the one in the living room. The entire back of the house must be a wall of glass. Then the lights came on and… he saw the reflection of ...

"Oh shit."

Zero pulled away from Kaname and walked over to it. To the bed. Ordinarily, Kaname would have been pleased but he did know why Zero was immediately struck.

"It's me in the pool, isn't it?" Kaname volunteered to the stricken man. "I remember you took the picture."

Zero was aghast, his mouth falling open as he stared at the recessed wall over the bed. He couldn't believe this. How…?

"How did you get this?!"

"It's a funny story…"

Zero turned on Kaname, his eyes wide in astonishment. He wasn't laughing. Kaname sobered as he realised he was on thin ice.

"Six years ago I was in Lahore on business. I was in a limo heading to a meeting. I was going over a proposal for the telecommunications firm in … when I looked up out the window for a second to rest my eyes… and this little brown man in a white outfit was pushing a cart with canvases in it and other junk. I was thinking how enterprising that was and I got my phone to take a picture of him. I can't remember why now. When I looked back at the picture after the meeting I noticed this corner." Kaname paused and walked over to the corner where you could just see the house and the construction partition Yuuki had painted aquamarine to match the pool furniture and had added a beach ball with a yellow duck, badly, on a dare. It had been such a unique fixture to the house that it couldn't have been reproduced unless… it was by someone who had lived there.

"My assistant thought I was having a stroke. It was like… there was hope again. When I'd told you I was looking for you… I had spared no effort, Zero. I told myself I was angry and I wanted you to pay, told myself it was about justice, even that it was about closure… When I went back and saw the painting I knew it was because I couldn't live without you. It was because I needed you with me."

Zero was still struck by the coincidence. "My apartment was burgled in Lahore. I was in between projects and I had taken up painting to pass the time. The picture was in my things, that's all. I used it to practice..."

Zero trailed off mid-shrug. Kaname looked unimpressed by the lie.

"You still have it, don't you?" Another statement, Kaname standing quietly and waiting. He knew this man. He'd always felt it. Always.

Zero frowned as if to deny it but eventually submitted to the resignation that stole over him. Why was he fighting anymore? Why? He reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet, turning it over with practiced efficiency and lifting a flap near one corner. Soon, he removed a worn, folded squared from a compartment he'd fashioned to avoid inconvenient questions from his fiancé.

Kaname held his breath as Zero unfolded the well-worn square.

"I often wondered what was wrong with me that I needed to hold on to a picture of a kid. But I couldn't bring myself to part with it. It reminded me of what was good. It made me happy thinking of your smile. It even reminded me… of why I needed to stay away from you."

Kaname came over to him, looked at the photograph and then gently took it from him, replacing it inside the wallet. He then placed himself inside the circle of his arms.

"But you couldn't stay away from me. You were standing by those windows waiting for me to notice you, weren't you? What if I hadn't? Would you have just walked away…?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I didn't want to…"

Kaname enveloped Zero in his arms and held him tightly. The thought scared him. Just… terrified him.

"I think, we've had enough of the past," Kaname whispered, deciding that nothing would make him let Zero go now. Nothing.

"Kaname, it's not that simple. There's so much that I…"

"I know. We have to get to know each other again. Make up for lost time."

"Kaname, I promised Kaito…"

"We both know you made that promise under dubious circumstances." Kaname divested his shoes with a couple of flicks of his toes. "You're not going to marry someone you're not in love with. So, are you going to get undressed and get into bed or will I have to do it for you?" Kaname asked quietly as he began to undo his shirt-cuffs, his jacket already on a chair.

"No… Kaname. This is going too fast. There is so much…"

"Don't worry," Kaname assured as he tenderly cupped his face and leaned into to kiss him. "You have the rest of our lives to tell me."

The End

 _lightpathetic wrote this but these are not my characters. They belong to Vampire Knight._

 **KANAME** jerked to consciousness to find himself alone in his bed, his room. He sat up and looked around in terror, petrified by the possibility that it had all been a dream.

He blinked on his blurred vision of the sun drenched coastline and tried to remember why he'd thought it was so real… It had to be. Was it possible Zero had simply changed his mind and gone back to his fiancé even after the fantastic night they'd had…? Kaname's tears began to roll down his face. How could he have so misunderstood Zero's feelings like that?

Kaname's attention was caught as he heard the flush in the adjoining bathroom. New tears threatened as the door opened and Zero walked into view fully dressed and carrying his shoes. Kaname looked away only after he'd realised Zero was staring at him with some concern. He lay back onto the mattress and covered his face…

"Kaname?"

The brunette remained silent. He felt wrung out. Exhausted. He wanted the guillotine to drop and be done with it. After all that… after the searching, the waiting… After he'd showed how much he… loved him. He was leaving.

"Kaname?"

This time the voice was in his ear. He rolled away but a warm body lay across him and tried to get him to remove his hands.

"Kaname! What's wrong?!"

He had the gall to ask… That made it worse.

Zero's heart threatened to pop out of his chest as Kaname began to sob. He pulled him closer and held him tightly as if he could absorb his pain this way. Kaname tried to pull away but Zero was stronger, as he'd noticed last night. All that manual labour…

"You were sleeping," Zero began, as if trying to locate where he'd left his car keys. "I left you sleeping. I went to take a shower and…"

"You were just going to leave. Just leave me…"

"No! I… Fuck. I'm sorry! Is that what you thought?" Zero wanted to smack himself. "You were asleep and I tend to rise early… I was going for a walk while you had your rest. On the cliffs. I left you a note."

"What note?"

"In the bathroom. On the mirror. I thought you'd get that far…"

Kaname pulled away from Zero and pushed off the bed, heading fairly unsteadily to the bathroom. He pushed open the door and was confronted by the usual expanse of marble and glass… and a hand written scrawl in soap over one of the vanities.

"Gone to explore the cliffs. Back in an hour. Z," Kaname read aloud, without inflection. He seemed unaware of when Zero came nervously to the door.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything to..."

"Marry me."

"What?"

Kaname cleared his throat and wiped his puffy eyes and turned to Zero with all the solemnity of a funeral.

"Marry. Me. Today."

"Are you insane? I have to go home and speak to Kaito and…"

Kaname reached for him and kissed him, pushing him back into the wall of towels and sundry items. Zero gasped when he was finally allowed to breathe.

"Marry me." Kaname's dark eyes bore into the most gorgeous pair of grey eyes he'd ever seen. The hell with the world, with other people. After what they'd been through he deserved an answer. The right answer.

Zero hesitated, looking back into Kaname's face. He wanted to say so much. So much time had passed, so much had happened. The truth was that he was afraid. Afraid that he was no longer what Kaname wanted. Afraid that he would wake up and his dreams would evaporate in the cold light of reality. He'd lived for so long with his dreams and memories sustaining him. So long he wasn't comfortable with anything else...

 _Too_ long.

They wanted each other. Maybe it would be enough.

"Okay...," Zero ventured, biting his lower lip. "I suppose there is really no good reason to break up with you. You did shout out my name to _me_ this time when you were coming..."

Kaname enveloped Zero in his arms as he felt his relief. He was just playing hard to get. The bastard...

"Do you really have to keep bringing up Akatsuki Kain to me? Are you that jealous of him?"

"Actually, I feel sorry for him. Someone that young and hot and you still have to think of me when you...?"

"I'll always think of you, Zero, regardless of who it is. Because they're not you. It's a peculiar fetish, I know."

"You madman... I suppose I'd better do the entertainment world a favour and take you off the market." Zero did appear to go deep into thought to consider this sacrifice.

"I think you should," Kaname managed through clenched teeth. He did remember Zero's terminally awkward sense of humour. _That_ hadn't changed either. "So is that a 'yes', dearest?" Kaname prompted, getting tired of the game. He had to know.

Zero finally dropped his pretense and smiled unreservedly into Kaname's tense face, propped as it was against his forehead as he held him so close, as if he wanted to melt into him. He'd teased him enough.

"Yes. Yes, I will mar…"

Zero was again cut off by another kiss and another before they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, Kaname quite determined to never let Zero out of his sight ever again.

The End (again)


End file.
